7 Minutes In Heaven
by n1234567
Summary: Two friends. One Closet. No Escape. HHR.
1. Taking Shape

7 Minutes In Heaven.

Author: Teresa

Summary: Two friends. One Closet. No Escape.

Spoilers: umm.. Don't really know yet..

Disclaimer: I won nothing of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

Dedication: To Sandy who was checking out my profile and then emailed me

Feedback: Greatly Appreciated, please..

Chapter One: Taking Shape

"Hey Guys what's up?" Ron asked joining Harry and Hermione on their way to breakfast.

"Oh Nothing Much really, I was just talking to Hermione about going to the Library tonight to study for Potions." Harry explained.

"Why? Do we have a test? Why wasn't I informed?"

"Ron. Harry just wanted to catch up on Potions so Snape wouldn't ask him every question, but if he does he'll be ready." Hermione added.

"Screw That. We've got better plans."

"We? Who do you mean by we?" Hermione questioned.

"There's a party tonight. Boy's and Girls from Gryffindor only."

"You know what Ron? I'd Really like to make it but-" Harry said as he was cut off by Ron.

"I knew It. Is Harry scared of going to a little party? Are you worried that they'll be girls there? Because If you are that's just sad." Ron said

"It's not that It's just.. I remember one of Dudley's so called parties" Harry was trying to explain. "They had 10 girls and 10 guys, the girls would choose the guys and umm.. you-know have umm.." Harry was saying, as he blushed a shade of crimson red.

"Sex?" Hermione added blushing a shade of red herself.

"Yes. Believe Me I heard It. It was actually quite disturbing"

"I feel sorry for you mate' but don't worry the worst game we'll be playing is called 7 minutes in heaven" Ron said

"What? What the hell is 7 Minutes In Heaven?" Harry asked dumb-founded

"It's a Muggle game." Hermione replied

"Yep. In addition, Hermione can tell you all about it while I go and arrange the party. You are coming right?" Ron questioned looking at them with a death look.

"I suppose."

"I'll come too"

"Then It's settled. Good day!"

"So.. Hermione what exactly is 7 minutes in Heaven?"

More to come soon! Please leave feedback! If you liked It I will post more If not.. well I won't.


	2. Arrangements

"I told you it's A muggle game."

"You already told me that. What exactly is 7 Minutes In Heaven?"

"Fine. They put one boy and one girl together in a closet for 7 minutes."

"That's not bad. I mean seriously a closet for 7 minutes?"

"Yeah. They start kissing and stuff."

Harry's eyes widened a bit, then slowly died back down.

"I'll be right back I have to go talk to Ron." Harry said quickly as he started running for the Common Room.

When he got to the portrait hole, he said the password and went inside.

"Ron!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"You are not going to put me in a closet with some girl for 7 minutes. You got that?"

"Okay" Ron said.

'Ha. He doesn't know about the plan yet. The one to get him together with Hermione!' Ron thought in his mind.

"Ok. I'll still go." Harry responded.

"Good Mate"

"So when's the party?"

"Tonight."

"Where?"

"In the hall on the 5th floor"

"Are you mad? We'll get caught there are teachers on patrol you know."

"Don't worry, we put spells so nobody would come, hear or even see us"

"You put a silencing charm on a hall?"

"Yes, clever huh?"

"Then how will we hear ourselves speak?"

"It was a spell so we can still hear ourselves but other people like teachers and other houses cannot hear, see, or even come in."

"Interesting, how did you come up with it?"

"I didn't Hermione did."

"Hermione already knew? She's encouraging a party?"

"Yes and Yes, She wants a break mate"

"Wow. I never thought I would see the day."

"Me neither. But hey there's a first time for everything, if you know what I mean." With That, Ron winked and slowly walked away.

"Ron you seriously have a sick mind"

Common Room 

Harry slowly walked into the common room to find Hermione reading a book.

"So.. Ron tells me you actually encouraged a party"

"Well.. Yeah decided this was going to be one night were I would relax for once."

"I'm happy for you Mione' you should get a break once in a while"

"Thanks Harry"

"So what book are you reading?"

"_Hogwarts: A History_"

"Figures. It's only like your favorite book in the world."

"Well.. Yes but there's this other book that I like"

"Really what is it Hogwarts: A Present?"

"No Harry. It's a tragic love story between two muggles."

"Interesting"

"Just Wondering why do you read muggle love stories?"

"It just helps me deal with the things in my life"

"Well. Umm what's the book called?"

"You wouldn't like it."

"Come on give it to me or I'll"

"Or You'll what?"

"I'll Do this!"

Harry jumped on top of Hermione and started tickling Hermione like crazy.

"Ok. Ok. You Win." She said in between breaths

"Thank You."

"Ha! Now you'll never see what it's called" she grabbed the book and ran straight for the girl's dormitories.

Harry pulled out his wand and yelled "Immobulus!"

Suddenly Hermione froze, standing still not able to move.

"You should know better you're the one that taught me that spell, now to get the book," Harry said as he slowly went over to Hermione and got the book from her hands.

"It's so sad that, that spell only lasts like 2 minutes. Hmm lets see He's Not That Into You?"

"This is your tragic love story, I have the same one but it says She's Not That Into You"

Hermione finally was able to move.

"Well for me this is a tragic love story"

"For Me it's an anti-depressor"

"Depressor? Why are you depressed every singe girl in this school wants to go out with you."

"Not the one I'm aiming for though." He said as he walked of into the boy's dormitories

Next Chapter: The Party


	3. The Dreaded Closet

Guys I am soo sorry it took this long! It's just that my mind went completely blank! Sooo sorry. Well here's the update!

Chapter 3: The Party

Harry made his way down to the common room, slowly inspectioning to see if anyone was there, he quickly scanned the room, and to his pleasure nobody was there, he then shoved two white mints into his mouth.

"Harry Come on! The party is about to start!" Ron exclaimed when he got through the portrait hole.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Harry said.

Harry made his way to the Portrait hole. Until Ron stopped him and asked, "You're not nervous, are you?"

"Of Course not!" Harry said a bit too quickly therefore emphasizing Ron's point.

"Sure you aren't mate' Well lets get going!"

Harry and Ron opened the Portrait hole, slowly approaching the Hall where the Party was held at. Until they reached an empty hall.

"Ron are you sure this is it? It's all empty" Harry said matter-of-factly.

"That what we want you to think, **(A/N: Totally making up a word or two) **_Abriera Enchante!" _

Suddenly a black door opened letting Harry and Ron through after they got in Ron said, "_Adoperio!"_Then the door magically closed leaving Harry, Ron, and all the party people secure from unwanted visitors.

"Hey Harry, would you get me a broom from inside that closet?" Ron asked pointing to a closet nearby that had a long wooden brown door.

"Uhh. Sure" Harry said not knowing what was in store for him tonight.

Harry descended into the closet, when he got inside he heard a 'clicking' noise, he though of it as nothing and went into a search for a broom, he looked everywhere in that tiny closet but could not find any brooms, even though that particular closet was so small he could only take one step forward, not that it mattered for any reason. Harry then tried opening the door but it was stuck he tried running against the door but nothing worked. Until something clicked in his mind, his wand.

"_Abriera!"_ he shouted but it was no use the room was locked and there was nothing he could do. "Ron! There are no brooms here! And the door locked itself! RON!"

Meanwhile: Outside The Closet

"Phase One: Get Harry In The Broom Closet, Complete, Now on to Phase 2: Get Hermione Into The Broom Closet With Harry" Ron said.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"What Ron?" asked Hermione.

"We need a broom to clean up this mess, and I left my wand, could you?"

"I'm sorry Ron, but I seem to have forgotten my wand too"

"Could you get the one of those Muggle Brooms from that closet?"

"Sure" Hermione said walking off to the broom closet, Hermione slowly opened the door and felt someone push her inside and then lock the door.

"Ron You idiot, you locked me inside!" Hermione yelled at Ron through the door.

"Umm.. Hi" Harry said as he noticed Hermione standing a few centimeters away.

"How did you end up here?" Hermione asked.

"I was looking for a broom," Harry admitted.

"So was I"

Harry suddenly felt the room get small, too small, he was having a hard time staying concentrated at what Hermione was saying, but he couldn't he was too busy staring at her lips as she slowly moved her mouth up and down. His eyes traveled south where he saw what he never saw before, a young woman right in front of him, correct that a dazzling, beautiful, intellectual woman. He couldn't let her know that though, he had to put up an act, to at least protect his friendship with her.

"Harry? Harry?"

"Huh? Oh- Yeah. What?"

"Harry you just kind of snapped out of reality"

"Oh- I was just thinking how I was going to get back at Ron for locking me in a closet"

"We'll have plenty of chances to do that"

The room suddenly got quiet, a kind of awkward silence between two best friends. Until they heard a familiar voice say, "You two won't get out until you kiss!" They both heard Ron say it; over and over it played in their minds, now it made sense why both of them were stuck in this closet.

"Uh. Um. Uhm" Harry said awkwardly

"Yeah."

"We should- I mean if we want to get out-"

"I know."

Harry slowly leaned in; happy that he was going to kiss Hermione, but he had a great feeling that told him she didn't like him back, at least in that way. Harry felt himself get closer and closer to Hermione until finally they were kissing each other softly until the kiss got more intense, the kiss started growing harder until both of them were out of breath.

I know, I know, It **is **short.. but.. but.. I had to do this in less than 20 minutes, and I am pleased with it.. g2g now.


	4. Realization

7 Minutes In Heaven

I'd like to thank Sandy for helping me with this update!

Chapter 4: Realization

"Wow" Harry said softly, Realization had hit him, he was falling in love with Hermione Granger.

"I'm guessing we can get out now," Hermione said a bit breathlessly.

Harry turned the knob and pushed the door with all his strength to his surprise, the door wouldn't budge.

"Uhh Hermione the door won't open"

"What do you mean? we kissed it should of opened"

"I guess Ron put something else.." Hermione drifted of thinking what the hell Ron had done to the door.

"Well, It looks like we'll be here a while, might as well get comfortable" Harry said as he leaned on the wall to his back and closed his eyes, Hermione who was in front of him leaned against the wall to her back and closed her eyes too. Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione leaning against the wall sleeping, looking so peaceful. He slowly closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Peaceful. Lovable. Amazing. Intellectual. Beautiful." Harry accidentally said in his sleep. Hermione though heard all of it. "Hermione." Hermione looked up, Harry was still sleeping that meant he was dreaming of her. "Mmm. That. Feels. Good. Don't. Stop. That's the spot! Mhm Hermione!" Harry moaned in his sleep, Hermione's eyes widened.

"Harry Wake Up" Hermione said softly. No response. "Harry!"

Harry's eyes fluttered open. "What? I was having a really good dream!"

"I know. Believe me." Harry's eyes widened.

"You. Umm. I didn't. Uhh. Sleep. Talk. Did I?" Harry replied nervously.

"Well you sleep talked and moaned." Harry blushed crimson clearly embarrassed of the whole situation.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"uhh." Gulp. "Uhm" Gulp. "It" Gulp. "Was just a dream." GULP.

"Okay" Hermione said obviously disappointed.

"I've got an idea, Good Night. Silencio!" he said as he pointed his wand to himself, he tried to speak but nothing came out, meaning it worked, then he slowly drifted of to sleep, then Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ron's POV

"Seamus I've tried everything! They all ready kissed I don't know why they can't come out!"

"Which closet did you use?"

"Northeast Broom Closet"

"You Idiot! If you lock people in that closet they have to have sex before they can come out!"

"WHAT! It didn't say that anywhere!" I exclaimed

"Where did you get that?", said Seamus, for Ron had hurriedly taken out a crumpled piece of parchment from the inside pocket of his robes.

"From the library," I gushed, "I went there before the party and found 'Hogwarts: A History.' I made a duplicate of the page that it was on," he finished.

Seamus grabbed the bit of parchment and scanned it quickly.

"Ron, how could you be so stupid! this is only half of the instructions! where's the rest!"

"Oh," said Ron distractedly, "that explains why it said continued on page 67..."

"RON!" screamed Seamus.

"What?" he began, "I thought that I would tell her that I had gotten it from her favorite book when she would be yelling at me about where I had gotten that preposterous idea! She would be so thrilled that I read a book that she would forget all about our little prank!" he finished.

"Oh Ron," said Ginny, "You will never change." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry let out a snore. A loud snore.

Hermione jumped awake at the sound. She found herself curled up next to Harry, her head on his chest, and one of her legs draped over both of his. Harry had his arm around her. She jumped so high that she awoke the quietly sleeping figure next to her.

"Urgg," Harry groaned as he awoke. "Hermione, what time is it?"

"Oh I don't know, seeing as its you who has the watch!"

"Oh, right," said Harry as he struggled to find his wand in his robes. He finally found it and whispered, "Lumos."

"Um, Hermione, it's noon."

"What! We've missed all the morning classes! This is the worst disaster since Grindlewald!"

She started pounding on the door madly, grumbling something about, "...and I Head Girl too..."

Harry sat aside, gazing at this newest development. Hermione looked so cute when she was upset; if only she knew what it did to him, with her hair all messy like that, her cheeks flushed and a deep pleading look in her eyes. It made him want to do a repeat of what happened in his dream last night. And perhaps do a real-life re-inaction of what had happened.

Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing," said Harry as he averted his eyes.

"Harry, it was something," she insisted.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was"

He didn't answer.

"Harry, why were you staring at me like that?"

Harry turned a deep shade of crimson.

She didn't have to ask. She already knew. It was written all over his face, especially in his eyes. Longing, lust, and something else, something that she couldn't quite identify but that she could clearly see was there.

Hermione dropped the subject.

"Harry, I'm hungry."

"Oh," he said, clearly surprised that Hermione had given up an argument so easily, but nonetheless glad, "Oh, well I've got a bit of chocolate here if you want"

Hermione grabbed the candy bar almost greedily.

"Thanks so much Harry," she said, already ripping off the paper.

"Wait!"

She stopped.

"Hold on."

Harry took the snickers bar and transfigured it into a chocolate cake, with a layer of caramel and peanuts scattered over the top.

"It'll last longer," he said to her questioning glance.

But before she had a chance to eat the bit of chocolate cake, a realization had dawned on her face, one that caused her to drop the slice of cake from her grasp.

Harry was so surprised that the gave a loud yelp.

"What was that for Hermione?"

She stared in to space.

"Hermione? Hermione are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Well what was that for?"

"Uh Oh."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh. no. oh. no. oh. no. oh. no. oh. no.,"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Harry, really getting annoyed now.

"I read about this closet in 'Hogwarts: A History"

"Well, Hermione there are a lot of closets in Hogwarts"

"Harry, I think I know how to get us out of here!"

"How?" said Harry, his annoyance long forgotten.

"Umm..."

"Tell me!"

"Uhh.. Umm.. Harry, we need to umm have you-know to get out of here."

Harry eyes widened if she was thinking what she was thinking he's dream might come true.

Hermione shivered and her stomach turned at her own words.

Suddenly she wasn't very hungry anymore.

"S-S-S-S-Se-Se-Sex?" Harry stuttered.

Hermione only nodded her head. This was going to be a long night. 


	5. Sex

I am soooooo sorry this took sooo long.. sorry..

Chapter 4: Sex.

"You mean?" Harry gulped. "We have to?"

"Yes, If we want to get out of here."

"Umm.. Well"

"Yeah"

"This is weird. I mean dreaming it, is one thing but actually doing it's strange." Harry blushed a deep sea of red.

"Umm.. Maybe we should start?"

"Whatever you say." Harry slowly leaned in to kiss Hermione. Slowly their lips met spreading a new found feeling all around their bodies. Harry's tongue found its way into her mouth and explored ALL of it, making Hermione moan quite loudly. Harry put one of his hands under Hermione's shirt, and the other on her thigh. Hermione abruptly stopped and took of her shirt, Harry imitated what she did and took of his shirt. She moved to her pants, sensually taking them off, Harry did the same.

'_Woah. Hermione is.. wow!' _Harry thought, soon Harry became hard, **very **hard. Words couldn't of explained how Harry felt at that moment seeing Hermione there in front of him in undergarments.

Harry leaned in, and kissed her, this time with all the passion in his body making Hermione moan in pleasure. His hand went up all around her body until he got to her bra clasp. He looked into her eyes for permission.

He unclasped her bra with one hand, and then he began to examine her breasts.

"Wow." Was the only word heard after he began cupping her breasts in his hands, making Hermione moan. Somehow Hermione's hands had found their way to Harry's boxers, she slowly pulled them off.

'_wow!'_ Hermione thought. She soon saw his 'package', he was hard.

Harry pulled down her thong **(A/N: Let's pretend Hermione was wearing a thong, k?) **He looked at Hermione's eyes for a minute, then he thrust into her slowly, not wanting to hurt her.

"Harder. Faster." And so he did, he thrust harder and faster until Hermione started shouting, "HARRY!" Saying his name, was the best thing in the world at that moment.

"We're all.. well umm.. covered in.."

'_Oops. Guess I got a little excited..'_

**I know it's short.. I promise I'll at least have something done by tomorrow.. You know reviewing does help get updates faster... **

**PLEASE R & R**

**Click da purple button! Come on it's five seconds of your time!**


	6. Shock

Chapter 6: Shock!

"Umm.. Here are your clothes" Harry said handing Hermione her clothes.

"Oh. Thanks"

Slowly they got dressed.

"I guess I should open the door now" Harry tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. "What the? It won't open Hermione."

Before Hermione could even say anything, she was interrupted by a yell. "No fear! Dumbledore is here!" Dumbledore shouted, as he stood in front of the closet door. "_Felizaste Abriera!_" Suddenly the door opened.

"You couldn't have done that before?" Harry said frustrated. "Like yesterday?"

"Yes.. but it was more fun to watch you two try to get out."

"We were going to _eventually _get out." Harry said forcefully.

"Ah that's were you're wrong you needed to know the right spell **_AND _**have sex, to get out of the closet. Since you didn't know it you would be stuck there until I came, because, I Albus Dumbledore created this closet."

Harry and Hermione were shocked into silence.

"But- But- But why?" Harry asked

"I think you know why Harry, he wanted to umm.. in that closet." Hermione said to Harry, clueing him in.

"_OH!"_

"Indeed I did. I was quite the 'pimp' when I was your ages."

"You? Of all people? A pimp?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. Is it so hard to believe that I was once a boy with raging hormones and could only think of women as sex toys? Well, I've grown out of that, 60 years of maturing will do that for a man."

"Too much information, for my liking. No offense Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"Excuse me. I need to brush my teeth, take a shower, put on new clothes, and kill Ron. Good Day!"

Remember more reviews.. longer updates..

Click the damn purple button! Even if all you say is "It was cool, good, sucked" WHATEVER PLEASE FOR MY SANITY REVIEW!


	7. Aftermath

**I am sooooo sorry you guys! I promise I'll have more by tonight. **

* * *

Harry was boiling with anger.

_How could Ron make the relationship between Hermione and I so freaking akward!_

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked countless people.

"Common Room"

"Thanks" Harry ran to the common room said the password and entered inside. There he saw Ron comfortable on a couch sleeping. Harry got his wand and poured a bucket of ice-cold water to his face.

"WHAT!" Ron shouted until he looked up. Ron looked scared almost nervous.

"You- You! I had to have sex with Hermione! Not that I minded but now it's going to be incredibly awkward between us thanks to you!"

"I'm sorry I put you in the wrong closet.."

Harry sat down and sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

"Its just- well- I really like Hermione- and well I wanted to ask her out sometime. But now I can't. After this? I'm doomed."

Hermione always had perfect timing. She went inside the common room and straight to the girls dormitories, not even uttering a word or even making eye contact with the boys.

"See? Look at that. Ugh! I'm going to go lay down and think about this."

Harry went to the dormitries and lay down on his bed.

What should I do now? Should I ask her on a date or should I wait a couple of months or maybe even years? If I could at least see her one more time…

**(A/N: Lets pretend that Harry already took a shower, k?)**

Hmm. Maybe I can.

Harry got his invisibility cloak out if his trunk, and put it on. He went into the common room and headed towards the girls dormitories.

Maybe if I have my invisibility cloak the stairs won't turn into a slide.

And they didn't so harry slowly made his way into the girls dormitories until he found Hermione's bed. He laid down on it and let her scents engulf him.

Hermione then came out of the shower with only a little towel wrapped aroung herself. Harry was going to have a heart attack! He'd seen that once before, but not a dripping wet Hermione. She got mathing red underwear out of her trunk, took off her towel and started outing them on. Harry erection grew harder by the second. Hermione then put on her pajamas and went to go lie down on her bed. Harry had to think fast.

Stay and let her see me? Or sleep on the floor the whole night until she wakes up?

Harry moved lighting fast and laid down on the floor. While it was uncomfortable, it was nice to be next to her.

Hermione softly closed her eyes, until she was asleep.


	8. End

Awh I'm so sorry you guys.

But 105 reviews! Sweet! Well on with the story :D

Oh and I think some of you are going to have to re-read the story

It was morning, the sun was shinning through the curtains of the girls dorm. Harry was wide awake, he just couldn't sleep that night. He just kept on staring at the beautiful Hermione on the bed.

Yawn. "Ugh I'm so tired." Hermione said to herself.

"So am I." Harry whispered softly.

Hermione obviously heard that, "who's there?"

Harry panicked. _What to do, what to do? Stay quiet._

She went to the side of her bed and felt something, something hard. "Crookshanks?" Wait- no. She reached down and pulled the invisibility cloak off Harry.

_Shit! Think fast! _"Uhm. Surprise?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER. HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME LIKE THAT? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?" A furious Hermione yelled.

"Well… pretty much since last night after you got out of the shower."

"Harry. James. Potter. I'm furious."

Harry took that opportunity and kissed her right on the lips. A soft, yet loving slow kiss. "You were saying?"

Hermione put her arms around his neck, and said "Thanks for spying on me," and this time she kissed him. Hard.

They pressed themselves against each other, begging for more. But when they did, his erection pressed on her abdomen. She seemed clearly turned on about it.

"I- I- I- I- lo- lo- lo-ve you."

"Huh?"

"I love you Hermione. Always have, always will."

"I love you too Harry"

And they kissed once more, and many times after that.

THE END.


End file.
